The Rag Girl and Her Guardian
by Stargazer831
Summary: A story taking place in Storybrooke about Belle escaping from the psych ward and a certain man is there to help her out
1. Chapter 1

The Rag Girl and Her Guardian

Author's note: I do not own OUAT. And this is my first fanfic in a long time, so please be kind, last time I wrote the CW was still the WB. I based real world Belle a bit on River from Firefly. Anyway this is the first part of my story, like many of you I just had to get it out on paper. I think "Skin Deep" was by far the best episode so far and once again I do not own it. It takes place about a month after SD and Rumple/Mr. Gold has been let out of jail.

In a corner room of a place hidden from many lived a forgotten girl. Her cell walls were littered with chalk words "and they lived happily ever after…" these jagged letters kept her dream alive. The brunette girl, knots in her hair and tattered clothes squatted on the ground in the corner. She closed her blue eyes wanting to go back to that place with the gold dress, the prince, the castle, the queen, and the beast. _Her beast_. She heard the guard's feet down the concrete hallway, twenty feet away… ten… five… He was at her door. She closed her eyes and swiftly grabbed a handful of the dirt and held it tight. Today was the day.

"ALL RIGHT PRINCESS LUNCH IS HERE" the guard opened the door and put the food tray on the ground and glanced at the girl. "Hey Sugar you ok?" He walked towards her and as he touched her shoulder she turned glancing up at him she threw the dust in his face and grabbed the key from his side. "AHH YOU …" Too late she was already gone.

Left, Right, twenty steps up, down the hall and out the yard threw the hole in the fence. She didn't know how, but some force leads her out the right direction. She didn't care that her feet were getting scratched up running through the woods towards Main Street she knew she had to find someplace to hide soon. Building after building time was running out. She was finally drawn to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop by the HELP WANTED sign in the window.

The bell on the door chimed as she entered the dusty shop filled with knick knacks, jewelry, and old furniture. Mr. Gold looked up from his spot behind the counter. "Can I help you, Dearie?" He asked seeing her panicked manner as she came towards him. The girl was in tattered rags and old shoes. _Homeless maybe? _She didn't dare look him in the eye but instead she kept her eyes to the floor "your sign, I'd like to help, please?" Mr. Gold gave her a slight nod, please was his magic word, but he was usually the one using it. "There is a sink in the back" he pointed to the door "why don't you clean off and then we can talk. Is there someone I should call? Family, friends? The sheriff, maybe?" Her eyes finally met his"Please no, I just… please don't" He wasn't one for compassion but she looked so much like his Belle, but _was she?_ "Ok Dearie, I'll let you have your say" Mr. Gold said watching her go into the other room.

Belle went to the sink and let the cold water rush over her face and hands. She used her fingers to separate the tangles in her hair and stared at her reflection in the dusty mirror. She stayed quite as she heard the bell chime and the door to the shop opened.

"Good day Ms. Swan, haven't seen you since you locked me away last month. How have you been?" Mr. Gold asked not really caring. "Good, Thanks" Emma cocked her eyebrow at him, something was up with him but she couldn't tell what. "The Mayor called me and said a young lady escaped the psychiatric ward and was spotted on Main Street. You haven't seen anyone have you, Sir?" Mr. Gold looked around "no one here but us, I would suggest the diner". Emma didn't think he was telling the truth, and with no warrant she could not legally search the place so she turned "call the station if you see anyone suspicious, thank you for your time" and then the door chimed and she was gone.

"Coast is clear, Dearie" Mr. Gold said opening the door to the back room. He walked with his cane over to lean against the wall near her "I take it the Mayor isn't a fan of you, care to tell me why?"

She thought about it a moment. "My father put me in Dr. Hopper's care, he told her what I said, and she locked me up." The girl ran the towel over the scratches on her feet and looked up at Mr. Gold with a slight smile "I was normal and one day something snapped in my mind. I couldn't get this silly fairytale story out. I was a princess and there was an evil witch, it all felt so real, you know? I was waiting for a prince and instead I got locked in the dungeon. Spinning wheel" her eyes glazed for a moment like she was somewhere else. Mr. Gold didn't reply he just watched her. "My father wouldn't even come see me in that place. So, I don't want to see him. He left me there. It was cold, dark…" she let out a familiar little crazy laugh that was his in the other world "I don't even know what day it is"

Mr. Gold walked over to the little stove and lit a fire under a tea pot. He wanted to tell her that everything will be ok now, that he would not let the same thing happen twice, but he felt if he said the wrong thing she would spook and run, so he simply replied "it's Sunday"

He poured the tea into two cups and waved for her to come over. He watched her make her way across the room; he thought she was very pretty under the layer of dirt. "My name's Isabel" she said putting the cup to her lips. "Welcome to my shop Ms. Isabel, I'm Mr. Gold" Isabel laughed again.

"Gold running a pawn shop? That's… what's the word?" She could not find some of the words she used to know.

"Ironic, yes, but I find value in the things here, you'll see if you stay. The job is to tidy up, dusting, things of that nature, watching the shop when I'm out" He explained to her. She thought it over a moment "I need clothes, all I have is this" she looked down at herself. He nodded; he had been watching her face and almost forgotten the rags she was still wearing.

"Under the table there are two boxes of clothes, people think they can just drop them off here like a Goodwill, you may have anything you find Ms. Isabel" Mr. Gold said kindly.

She put the cup down and pulled out the first box. "It's like Christmas" she said taking a medium blue shift, some tennis shoes, and a pair of cargo pants out the box.

Mr. Gold looked around the shop; everything from the old chandelier to the dresser in the corner reminded him of her. "You'll need a place to stay. I've called and reserved you a room at Grannie's B&B, they owe me a favor" he called out to her. Isabel made her way thru the door and gave him a peculiar look. "Why? Why do you look at me as if I am made of glass and why are you doing all of this for me? You heard what the sheriff said, I'm crazy! And I think I believe her" Isabel had tears coming down her face now.

"You aren't Be…Isabel" He paused a moment, the slip of the tongue was not like him. Mr. Gold sighed and explained it to her simply "You've made an unwanted enemy in Regina and that makes you an asset to me" Mr. Gold said taking out a handkerchief he handed it to her. "I see no reason to lie to you; in fact it makes me want to help you even more." Isabel wiped her tears away with the cloth and listened to him "and from me?"

"A favor one day, when you are ready" Mr. Gold said with a true genuine smile.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I just want to thank everyone for the kind reviews, and as always I do not own OUAT**

* * *

><p>Mr. Gold watched Isabel leave with a small bag of clothes and as she walked towards Grannie's.<p>

He got home and looked around his empty place, remembering when his wife and child were alive and how full of life it was, real or fake in this reality. Alone. He picked up the phone and decided to do the right thing.

"Sheriff, I don't like to say this often but I need your help" he said sitting down

"It really is a funny saying coming from you, but I'm listening" Emma said intrigued on as to what he was talking about.

"The girl you were looking for, I saw her today, but she needs your help" Mr. Gold said holding the tea cup in his hand.

"Isabel French, you saw her? She's a danger you could have said something earlier" Emma said walking to her car holding her cell phone "Where is she now?"

"Easy, she's safe, did the Mayor tell you she was a danger? Because I was calling to see if your department can do some investigating into the matter further" he asked hoping Isabel just wouldn't be put back in the hospital again.

"She's of legal age and I think she was held against her will, now there has to be something …some law Storybrooke or otherwise" he was getting impatient but knew there was nothing further he could do tonight.

"Yeah, I get you, but I want to speak to her myself, look you have my word Regina won't know anything until I hear her side" Emma said buckling up in her car. "Now where is she?"

"She's at Grannie's but don't keep her up too late, she has work in the morning. She will be new shop girl" he said placing tea cup back in his jacket pocket.

"Your new assistant will have to be excused from work until I investigate further" Emma said making her way towards the inn.

"Thank you Ms. Swan goodnight" Mr. Gold hung the phone up and went into his library.

* * *

><p>Emma knocked on Isabel's door at the inn. "Isabel French? My name Emma Swan and I just want to talk to you. I promise this isn't an arrest, not yet" Emma heard movement on the other side of the door.<p>

Isabel opened the door slowly and looked at the lady dressed in an officer's uniform. "You're the sheriff?"

"Yeah, there was a vote" Emma said bluntly not really wanting to talk about how she got the position after Graham died. "So, you want to explain to me how you escaped?"

Isabel sat down on the bed and looked at her. "It was like someone whispered in my ear what to do. The door was open, and I just distracted the guard and ran. The guard at the gate, he was sleeping, and so I didn't stop running until I hit the main street. I could almost feel the way out, like a map in my mind"

Emma sat down next to her and said quietly "you are in big trouble, and I should arrest you, but someone asked me to look into things first. When you ran why didn't you go home? "

Isabel looked nervous and spoke cautiously to the sheriff "Would you want to go home to someone who abused you? Hi Dad, I'm home" she gave a little laugh "and then we would all live happily ever after…"

"And the town was so corrupt at the time that instead of locking your dad up they locked you up instead, ok I get it." Emma said trying to understand how things work or did work in Storybrooke before she arrived. "But why the pawn shop of all places?"

"In the window there were so many fascinating things and I saw the help wanted sign. I didn't remember there being a shop before; I guess a lot changed in the town. Mr. Gold is a kind man" Isabel said earnestly.

"I wouldn't get to close to him. He is not the kind man he presented himself as to you. In fact he has done a few unspeakable things" Emma said trying to make her understand that he wasn't in fact the kind man he portrayed himself to be.

"Sheriff, you said something about trying to help me?" Isabel wanted to make up her own mind about Mr. Gold but more importantly how she could go about not going back to the hospital.

"Right, when I started as sheriff I took time to read up on some of the laws here. I think I may have found something that can help you out but you'll have to meet me at the town hall tomorrow morning, can you do that?" Emma said standing up "I have some file digging to do, but I promise I'll do everything I can as Sheriff to make sure you get a proper say"

"Thank you" Isabel smiled having hope in a better world for herself.

"Tinkerbell? Is she short? Rapunzel? Does she have long blonde hair?" Henry asked his mother at the dinner table as he pushed his fork around on his plate.

"No stories at the table remember. She is just a girl that somehow escaped from a place that was keeping her safe" Regina put her own fork down and looked at her son "Henry there will be no more talk of this, now go to your room. I have to finish up on a bit of paperwork"

Henry sighed, got up and took his plate to the kitchen "maybe Belle? " he said quietly walking upstairs to his room.

The phone rang and Regina picked up "Hello, this is her." She paused listening to the person on the other side "SHE IS WHERE? DOING WHAT?" Regina gave a heavy groan; the sheriff was becoming a very big thorn in her side. "I'll be right there" she hung the phone up and yelled up to Henry "HENRY I HAVE TO GO OUT, STAY IN YOUR ROOM" Regina grabbed the keys and made her way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>In the hospital file room Emma Swan sat with boxes of paperwork.<p>

"SHERIFF WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Regina said storming into the room.

Emma looked up "I'm doing my job. The one the town assigned me to do, remember?"

"I meant here in this room at this hour" she didn't have the patience to deal with Ms. Swan.

"Just doing a bit of research Mayor" Emma said looking up at her "now do you mind I'm kind of busy"

"You should be out there looking for that crazy girl instead of in here reading old files!" Regina looked down at the files trying to figure out exactly what Emma was doing in here.

"I have people on it. Shouldn't you be home with Henry?" Emma said not looking up from one file.

Regina started to storm off very pissed at the moment

"Tomorrow morning at the town hall, I'm going to gather a few people together and I will inform you then" Emma said watching the Mayor storming off, still not sure if she found the evidence she needed yet.

It had been four hours and seventeen boxes of old files but finally success "Bingo" Emma said flipping through one of the files in front of her. "Edwards, Emitts, Ester, Flilips, Franks, Gardners… No French!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I do not own OUAT, and thank you for the kind reviews, I promise the best is yet to come in part 4**

* * *

><p>The next morning Emma made a few phone calls and word spread rapidly around the small town. Ruby let Isabel borrow a red dress and some black shoes so she would have something nice to wear.<p>

"Ready?" Emma asked as she escorted Isabel to town hall.

"Last night was the first night in I don't know how long that I didn't have a nightmare" she said as they walked down the street. "Whatever the outcome is today, I just want to say thanks for helping"

Emma nodded, Isabel was so innocent it was hard not to want to help her "I found out a lot last night, and I think it's enough to give you a fighting chance at a future"

"She's beautiful" Henry said staring out the window of the car as Regina and he passed by on his way to school. "That's her? The little b…" she stopped herself with Henry in the car. "Just because the crazy rag girl is in a pretty dress doesn't make her a princess" Regina slammed on the gas eager to drop Henry off so he would be away from the action and she could return quickly to get the scoop.

Granny, Ruby, Marco, Mr. Clark, Sidney Glass, David Nolan, and practically the whole town was waiting in the town hall. Everyone made their way into the small court room area wanting to see the runaway and see what the sheriff had to say. Isabel sat at the front of a small court room alone. She looked around for Mr. Gold but did not see him. What she saw was a lot of finger pointing and blank faces unsure about her.

Regina walked in "Can we get this little meeting started already?"

"Mayor, people of Storybrooke, I have called you all here to let you know that this innocent girl, Ms. Isabel French, was detained in the psychiatric ward of the Storybrooke hospital without proper documentation for several years.

Whispers were heard around the room.

Emma pulled out a box of files and put it on the table in the middle of the room. "According to the hospital required to give the patient a physical and mental exam every year, these records are kept in the hospitals data base, but in Ms. French's case it appears these records have been neglected for the last five years" she addressed the whole room

"So some files got miss placed, what do you suppose we do?" Regina asked without a real care.

"I have Dr. Hopper and Dr. Whale on call right now waiting, all I ask is for an exam of her so if she is considered fair minded and in good health or maybe she's really sick and needs help" Emma said trying to keep one step ahead at all times.

Regina was getting sick of Ms. Swan and her digging around to find loop holes "Fine, proceed with your little exam" thinking that even if she had an exam there was still nothing she could really do.

Isabel had stayed quiet while all of this was going on. She clung onto the handkerchief and listened as Emma and Regina goes back and forth.

"Ms. French if you would come with me" Emma asked her

While everyone waited to hear results Emma escorted Isabel into a car and taken to the doctor's office where she was given a full exam head to foot by Dr. Whale. On the surface she was malnourished from being in isolation and in need of some serious sunlight but the doctor could not physically find anything wrong with her, next Dr. Hopper came in

"Hello Ms. French, it's been a very long time, I'm afraid too long" Dr. Hopper said as she entered his office. "I will not keep you long but there are several questions that I need to ask you…"

Emma waited just outside while the interview went on

"Right, first off your name? and birthday?" he thought he'd start easy

"Isabel Paige French, November 13, 1991" she smiled "I remembered"

"Good, any hobbies or subjects in school you remember?" Dr. Hopper asked pushing his glasses up on his face.

"Reading, I remember Romeo and Juliet" Isabel frowned a bit "such a sad story"

"From your time in the ward was there anything you want to talk about from there?" He knew this was harder to talk about and there were things that she went though that would definitely take time to heal.

"Cold, damp, lonely, there was a mouse that would come in and out of the window" Isabel had that far away look in her eyes again.

"Did you talk to the animal or any inanimate objects and do they talk back to you?" Dr. Hopper asked candidly

Isabel rose an eyebrow at him "I had dreams of being a princess not of talking candle sticks"

"Good. Speaking of fairytale stories, are they still real?" he asked wondering if she could be one of the girls in Henry's stories.

"No" she said low looking at the floor "I think I have memories of some past life. Spinning gold. I was happy and it was a tragic ending"

Dr. Hopper scribbles something in his notebook "I would like to see you on a regular base again"

"Does this mean you think I'm okay?" Isabel asked trying to not be too eager

Dr. Hopper stood up and walked over to the door and opened it "Sheriff" he handed Emma a paper. Emma took the paper "thanks for your help" she said turning and escorting Isabel back to the car.

"Finally you wasted my day" Regina said seeing Emma and Isabel walk back into the room.

"Here's your doctors not and psychiatric exam" the sheriff put the paperwork down on the table

Regina smiled "you tried so hard, and yet you still failed because she is still a ward of the city"

"Not if she becomes emancipated" Emma shot back at Regina

"What?" Regina scowled.

Emma dug around the table with the files and pulled one out "clause 1 - 12 states that any adult under a proper business has the legal rights to stand up and justify that they are fit to hold that position under guardianship of another person and after a parole period could be emancipated and be set free from the state if they are deemed in ones right mind"

"And who is going to represent her… you? Will anyone here take this poor girl under their wing?" Regina said with a smile looking around the room knowing if they knew what was good for them they would stay quiet. Isabel's father was still nowhere to be seen so she glanced around hoping one of the kind faces. "You see Ms. Swan; unfortunately there is no one here to…" Regina was suddenly interrupted

"I will speak for her" Mr. Gold said from the back of the room he walked to the front with his cane.

"I apologize I am late, I had a matter to amend" he said looking at Isabel and then to Ms. Swan "I will vouch for her"

Isabel smiled and made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and for a moment he let the cold feeling leave his body.

"Dearie, you're free" Mr. Gold had time to whisper into Isabel's ear before everyone circled around her to welcome her back into Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank you to all the readers/reviewers. I do not own OUAT. Someone asked so her birthday I chose is because Disney's B&B came out that day, and yes Mr. Gold does have his memories but he is still unsure if it's really Belle or not we'll have to wait and see after her meeting with Gustan of course...**

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the town hall and Isabel seemed to be adjusting well. She was going to see Dr. Hopper and on regular basis and had started to keep things at the pawn shop spotless. She was setting in nicely back in town and even made a new friend in Mary Margaret.<p>

Isabel sat across the table at from Mary Margaret at the diner before she had to leave for the school. "So, word is you are going on a date with Gus' Stone the P.E. teacher from my school?" Mary asked

"How'd you hear?" Isabel asked thinking word did get around fast in this town.

"I'm going on a date with the illusive Isabel French, I had to ask her ten times, but she finally gave in, they always do, I'm going to show her a night she'll never forget" Mary does her best Gus impression

Isabel and Mary both laughed a bit "well it is true he asked me several times, I finally just couldn't take it anymore. I know we have nothing in common, but you have to admit he is pretty dashing and I want to give him a chance"

Just then David walked in for his 8:45 coffee and Mary watched him with a smile walk to the counter, purchase the drink, and leave with a grin to her.

"I have to go, good luck tonight" Mary said taking her coffee and following David out the door to school.

Isabel arrived to work and tied an apron around her blue dress and she came out the front of the shop and spotted a dozen roses.

"Oh red roses, my favorite" she said spotting the bunch on the counter

"I know" Mr. Gold replied as he watched her go over to smell the roses.

"The matter you had to amend, what was it?" Isabel asked making sure the roses had enough water.

"It was with your father, we had a deal, he defaulted on his loan and I feel I was a bit strict on not giving him an extension. The roses are from him"

Oh, I see, and what did he say?"

"He said he was sorry for putting you in that place and would like to talk when you are ready"

Isabel smelled the beautiful roses "I'll think about it, oh I have to go early tonight, I have a date"

Mr. Gold perked up "a date?"

"Yes"

Isabel spent her time that day dusting along the shelves and humming quite intrigued by the fact that she was actually going on a date. The old clock struck six and her time at the shop was up.

"I know my favor " Mr. Gold said watching her start to head out.  
>"Hmm?"<p>

"Don't fall in love with him"

"Save your favor, it's just a date" Isabel smiled grabbing her jacket as she walked out the door surprised how jealous Mr. Gold seemed. But once a favor is out in the open the magic of the words cannot be undone….

"Don't you want more than a provincial life here? Like me, I'm not going to be a P.E. coach forever, I'm going to get my movie deal and be a big star" Gus Stone gave a sparkling smile her way

Isabel thought for a moment "Maybe, right now I think I'm happy just being out"

He cut her off again "Oh right you were in that mental institution right, you look to hot to be stuck in a place like that, so anyway there I was 30 seconds left in the game, we were down by 6 and Coach is all like get out there, and so we did a 1 – 3 – 12 split and BREAK we snapped the ball and TOUCHDOWN!"

The waiter came around just in time.

"I'll have the prime rib rare and she'll have a salad" he winked at Isabel "gotta keep your figure"

"Very well" the waiter turned

"Wait, I'll have the beef ragout, thank you" Isabel spoke up, she felt as if her voice had been silent for years and she wouldn't let this jerk order food for her.

Gus was a little stunned at her action but passed it off as some feminist equality movement and continued his story "We scored against the Wolves 52 to 48, Knights win! State championship and we broke the record, best year ever"

Isabel gave him a fake smile trying to seem interested, but she was happy with the food arrived so he would be quiet for a moment.

After dinner the sports car screeched up to the Inn after dinner. Gus did open the car door for her, the one charming thing he did that whole night but when he leaned in for the kiss Isabel moved and he fell into the flower bed "Oooh Gus are you alright?"

"Uh yeah I guess I tripped" he said trying to play off cool.

"Good, night Gus" she said closing the door to the Inn. Gus looked over at a dog in the yard "what are you staring at?" He got up , dusted off, and left unfulfilled

* * *

><p>To be continued, I actually have four parts written I just have to edit and will post more tonight readers...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: thank you so much for all the great reviews and favorites :) I hadn't written in a while but I really am loving bringing these characters to life. As always I do not own OUAT**

* * *

><p>Isabel opened the store bright and early the next morning; she drew the shades letting light in and started dusting.<p>

"Oh Isabel I didn't expect you here so early" he said placing the items on the counter he walked over to her.

"Yeah well I just felt like working"

"And your night was fun?"

"I never heard of one person talk about football and himself so much. He was so superficial" Isabel gave a little laugh and Mr. Gold gave her a polite smile "glad you had a night out"

"Yeah it was ok; I just wish it could have been with someone else"

"Can't all be golden goose eggs Dearie"

"He ordered a salad for me… a salad" she laughed and this time so did Mr. Gold. "I just feel like we had nothing in common, and I was right we didn't. Gus hasn't even read a book that wasn't Sports Illustrated in years" she started to organize the jewelry case and turned back to him "I just wish he would have asked me something, anything instead of talking about himself. What's my favorite color or book, something" she gave a low sigh and went back to organizing the shelf.

"Blue, Romeo and Juliet" Mr. Gold said without hesitation

Isabel cocked an eye brow at him "how'd you do that?"

"Blue is your choice to wear and every day and when you dust the bookshelf off out of all the classics I've collected you take that book out and read a few pages then place it back every day" at that moment Isabel felt a warmth like she's never felt before, he did care about her it seemed more than she knew.

"You take your tea everyday at ten and two like clockwork and there is a toy at the front of the shop, every time someone gives a price you always turn them down" she paused "I think it makes you sad but you can't let go" Isabel said very sympathetically.

It seemed while Mr. Gold had grown accustom to her she had also grown accustom to him. This was something he hadn't been expecting. He thought he put this wall up and no one could break it, but it seemed this girl was truly different.

"It does" he said sorrowfully.

'I think you were lonely weren't you? It's why you put the help wanted sign up" Isabel asked what she had been wondering, this place was pretty much self sufficient.

He didn't deny it. Someone calling him out on his feelings, well he wasn't used to that unless it was the mayor toying with him.

"It's ok to be lonely, makes us human right? I spent a lot of time alone and now I'm sounding like Dr. Hopper" Isabel grabs a vase to put on the shelf and turns not seeing the box on the floor, she trips over it Mr. Gold drops his cane and reaches for her arm preventing her from falling she comes up and holds onto him for balance.

"Your eyes, they're really more of a golden brown" she said staring into them.

He could feel that deep cold feeling leave his body for another brief moment. He let go of her arm gently; and she picked up his cane for him and handed it to him.

"I have a meeting, excuse me" Mr. Gold grabbed his cane and made his way past her. He hesitated a moment at the door and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Aurthor's note: I don't own OUAT. Henry does not have his book for the purpose of this story, and I tinkered with Belle's telling of the last part of her story but I hope you enjoy it anyway...**

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning and Henry sat next to Isabel at Dr. Hopper's office in the waiting area. She was waiting for her turn and he was waiting for his mother to come and pick him up "Your Henry right, don't you hate waiting?" She asked inquisitively<p>

"My mom said I shouldn't talk to you" Henry said keeping his eyes on his video game

"She's right, I'm a stranger. Just because we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Isabel"

Henry shook his head and looked at her "Because you are one of the lost ones"

"I'm sorry Henry I'm not following you" Isabel said a bit puzzled

He looked around as if to see if anyone was listening in on them and whispered "one of the princesses, if I had my book I could show you"

"Princ…" Isabel didn't get to finish her question because at that moment Regina walked in.

"Good Morning Ms. Mills" Isabel said politely

The mayor scowled a bit but replied "Ms. French, glad to see you looking so healthy and out of those horrible rags and terrible place, getting real help" it was such a tone that Isabel could tell the words would have been much more condescending if Henry hadn't been there. "Henry we are leaving, hurry up it's about to rain"

"Bye Isabel" Henry said with a smile

"Bye Henry, I'll look out for your book" she said with a wave

Later that rainy day Isabel was busy tending the shop and cleaning up when Mr. Gold came in with a pleasant look on his face. He carried with him papers and a small wooden box with a rose carving on the front. He set the box and papers down on the counter.

"Finish up and I have something for you"

Isabel finished all the chores and made her way over to the counter.

"These are your emancipation papers, you are free my Dearie" Mr. Gold said with a smile.

Isabel could not believe it had been two months already "and the box?"

"Just a simple present to show how much your companionship has meant to me these few months"

Isabel traced her fingers over the box and slowly peaked inside. She picked up the chipped blue and white tea cup studying the details.

"You startled me, giving me all kinds of instructions. I dropped it on the floor, and when I picked it up it was chipped, and I you said it was just a cup" Isabel gasped for air at that moment it felt like she had been drowning all her memories flooded back to her at once. She stared at Mr. Gold, really stared into his eyes, and she touched his face and whispered "Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Yes Dearie, I'm afraid so" Mr. Gold said taking in his real name.

"I was so happy in my palace, I had a huge library, gowns, servants, I was betrothed to Gustan and my father was at war with a neighboring kingdom. He beckoning you for help to make a deal, gold, and you wanted me and I volunteered myself to save my kingdom. I hated living with you at first, but then something happened. I loved you. The queen tricked me, you got so angry and freed me and I ran to my father for help. He wouldn't help me, so I went to the queen. She hated you! She told me awful things, tortured me, cut me, drove me out of the castle and her guards chased me down and pushed me off a cliff… They pushed me off a cliff!

Mr. Gold listened to her in disbelief "She said you killed yourself"

"I screamed your name for help but you never came!" Isabel said and she reared back her hand and slapped him hard on the side of his face.

He didn't move a muscle, she had ever right to be angry at him, even in this reality. "Belle, I'm sorry"

Mr. Gold reached for her but it was too late she was out the door.

He grabbed the tea cup and threw it against the wall. The cup shattered into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I don't own OUAT. Thank you for all the great reviews! I saved the best for last... **

* * *

><p>Isabel ran out into the rain scared of the truth and scared of being trapped in some sort of dream. Confused, angry and upset, thinking this whole time she was just crazy. She ran out towards the woods as the rain poured down even harder. But, Storybrooke wasn't going to let her get away so easy. She walked along the road but it seemed she was just going in circles. Isabel leaned against a tree crying and not really sure what to do. He was the same person she loved in the other world, but he had chosen his powers over her.<p>

Mr. Gold got in his car and slowly made his way down the road in the rain.

Isabel saw the lights coming but she didn't move. She was wet, cold, and so confused. The car stopped and the lights shown on her through the rain.

Mr. Gold got out with his cane and limped over to her.

"I'M A MONSTER, I DON'T SPIN GOLD HERE BUT I HAVE DONE TERRIBLE THINGS. THE WITCH EVEN IN THIS WORLD HAS A WAY OF MANIPULATING PEOPLE" Mr. Gold screamed through the rain.

"YOU'RE NOT A MONSTER. YOU LET HER CORRUPT YOU. YOU SAID NO ONE COULD LOVE YOU, BUT I LOVED YOU. I THINK IT WAS THE START OF SOMETHING WASN'T IT?" Isabel screamed back at him.

"We'll never know, but you were right; all I had was an empty heart after you left. I was cold and cruel" He admitted to her what he couldn't even admit to himself.

"You aren't the only one that lost your heart. I was tortured there, and here… I thought I was crazy" Isabel said through the tears and rain. "And the chipped cup how is it here?" she asked a little less angry and a little more confused.

"A curse, like everything else here" Mr. Gold said inching closer to her slowly not to make her run again.  
>"HOW?" she screamed over the rain<p>

"The mayor, she's the queen, she has more power here than I do, I may be rich but she uses people, she hid you"

Isabel had so many questions "How long did you know about me?"

"Three months. I found there could be a chance of you here and then you walked into my shop. I didn't really know until you held the cup" Mr. Gold said thinking about the now broken cup.

"You let her corrupt you, she turned you against me. You and I could have been happy together. I gave up everything for you, and when you set me free it killed me! I was so scared and alone"

"I was a coward. You were right" Mr. Gold said inches away from her now

"Are you still a coward in this life?" Isabel asked him

"No Dearie, the evil grew inside of me was so deep after you left, it's still inside of me. I won't let her control me, not here" he looked her in the eye but didn't dare touch her yet

"And now?" She whispered to him afraid to hear his answer

He dropped his cane and cupped her face in his hands and gave her a proper kiss. "Rumpel" she whispered placing her hands on his face and kissed back.

* * *

><p>Across town a scream escaped Regina's mouth she grabbed the side of her head in agony. The curse was weakening.<p>

"Mom?" Henry asked her looking up from his homework.

"Just a sudden headache I'll be fine" she said with a fake smile to her son.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Emma walked down the street with Henry in one of those rare moments when she actually gets to hang out with him "I'm sorry we didn't find your book at the library or the used book store, let's check the pawn shop just in case"<p>

"You're right, Isabel said she'd be on the lookout for it" Henry said about to open the door to the shop when Emma puts her hand on his shoulder and stops him.

"Look" Emma said peaking through the glass door she watched them. Standing next to the counter was Mr. Gold and Isabel. They were laughing about something, and looked so happy. Isabel had a bottle of glue in her hand and a piece of something, it looked like a handle of a cup and Mr. Gold was holding another part.

"If I didn't know any better I would say those two are falling in love" Emma said looking down at Henry with a smile "Is it enough to break the curse?"

"No, but it's a start" Henry smiled "Operation Cobra is still a go"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

It was a bright Monday morning when Isabel walked down the street out of the diner after picking up breakfast.

Regina was coming in the opposite direction.

Isabel smiled at her "Good day"

"Good day" Regina replied with a fake smile back at her as they passed each other.

"Oh Ms. Mills" Isabel said stopping and turned around "I'm going to volunteer at the hospital today. I'm most interested in the psychiatric ward"

Regina turned interested in what hidden meaning she was implying. "Excuse me Ms. French?"

Isabel whispered "I was pushed... by your guards"

As the mayor stood there with a gasped look on her face Isabel smiled and turned walking away. She remembered everything now. She had the power, and she was not afraid.

Regina could not let her secret get out nor let some girl snoop around the hospital to find her other secrets. She reached into her purse and pulled a tiny pistol out pointing it at Isabel.

"Oh no" Ruby watched from the diner window. "Sheriff, we have trouble"

Emma got up and ran out to the street to try and access the scene "Put the gun down Mayor!"

Isabel didn't hear the commotion behind her. She was daydreaming of a distant place looking down the street towards the pawn shop, towards Mr. Gold who waited on the corner for her.

"Times up princess" Regina said holding the gun straight out in front of her now.

Isabel dropped the doggie bag and turned facing Regina.

Someone suddenly grabbed a hold of Isabel's arm pulling, trying to get her out of the way.

The gun went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue...<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Isabel sat up in the hospital bed with a sling on her right arm. Her father stood on one side and Mr. Gold on the other side of the bed. Isabel's father had been exiting his flower shop when the commotion started. He didn't even realize it was Isabel until he had reached for her arm to pull her to safety. Isabel also had been lucky that the mayor was a bad shot. The bullet graced her arm missing her heart all together.

"Can we have a moment?" Isabel said happy that she not only had Mr. Gold on her side now but her father as well.

Mr. French kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

Mr. Gold stood up and sat on the edge of Isabel's bed. She took a hold of his hand and squeezed. "I'll be ok you know. I never saw you so… worried before"

"Yes well, in the other world I could have taken you away from that spot with in a second before she had time to even pull the weapon out. I would have wrung her neck" he said imagining Regina getting what she deserved.

"It doesn't make you weak. It makes you human" Isabel said softly bringing him back down to earth.

"Human" Mr. Gold huffed a bit.

"I told her the truth. I'm not afraid, there have to be others in that place and I'm going to find them." She told him why Regina had tried to stop her in the first place.

"We'll find them" he commented. He loved her heroism "I will not let Regina stop us this time"

Isabel smiled loving his passion. "You never answered my question the other night"

"What is that my Dearie?" he looked a little puzzled trying to remember what her question had been.

"Do you love me?" Isabel asked with the sweetest smile.

"You made me a man. You broke me and put me back together. Belle… I love you" Mr. Gold said and for the first time in this life he truly felt human.

He leaned in and kissed her again. For a moment in time it was as if they were back at his palace just sitting by his spinning wheel.

The cracked and chipped tea cup sat in a glass case on the front counter. It not only represented their past life together now but proof that once broken can be mended and pieced back together. Under the cup was a small gold engraving that read:

_True love's kiss can break any curse._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I couldn't let you go without a little drama first. Thank you for reading my little snuff about Rumpel and Belle, I really enjoyed bringing them to life. I also love how people were so concerned about the cup. Be on the look out for a sequel... The Lost Ones. <strong>


End file.
